Steak out Lovers
by Acebear2
Summary: from partners to lovers all in one steak out
1. Chapter 1

Steak out Lovers

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Ellie and Nick were driving to the diner were their suspect was meant to be at. It didn't take them long to get to the diner and into it. After they were into the diner went got into a booth and she snuggled into him lovingly while waiting for a waiter. It wasn't long until a waiter came over and they ordered iced teas, cheeseburgers, fries chilli- cheese fries and cheesecake. While they were waiting for their food after their iced teas arrived she turned to him put her hand behind his head and started kissing him deep while getting into his lap. They were so busy making out they didn't hear their waiter walk up with their food it wasn't until she cleared her throat that they pulled apart and looked at her and then said they were sorry. Just then their suspect finally walked in and sat down a few booths away. They watched and ate when someone came in and sat across from the suspect. They watched the guy and their suspect talk for awhile while not making it look like it by feeding each other off the plate of chilli-cheese fries. After they finished eating they sat the talking for a bit before ordering another round of teas.

After finishing the teas on the table they got made by their suspect after being there over 2 hours after they finished eating and only having teas for those 2 hours. After being made they tried to talk to him and the guy really wasn't having it because he didn't trust Ellie or Nick and he really didn't want to talk to them. But he did want them to know that he knew they were watching him. Soon they were walking out the door him in front of her he then pulled her close before saying come on woman go home and get you pregnant as he pulled her close everyone who didn't know them actually thought they were a couple and they also couldn't believe he had said that.

After a few minutes of driving, she finally said ok let's do it he then said do what he then continued by saying she was well I am ovulating if he was actually Sirius then she was game. He then pulled into a parking lot and park in a spot and looked at her. He then asked her if she was for real she then unbuckled and got into his lap and started kissing him deeply. She then laid the seat back and took off her shirt and started kissing his neck he held her hips and said we need to get out of here before we get caught. She nodded and grabbed her shirt off her seat and got off him and got back in her seat and put her shirt on. after she was buckled again and he put his seat back up. he put his hand on her thigh and rubbed lightly.

It didn't take long for them to get to her apartment after they were in her apartment they sat on the couch and decided to look up the top five best sex positions to get pregnant. She then showed him what she found he then said well it's going to be a long night and he got up and held out his hand. She then set her phone down on the couch and took his hand and stood up. Once she was standing up she pulled him close and said she couldn't believe they were actually going to do this she then said it was a good thing they had the weekend off because if he was up for it they wouldn't be leaving her bed all weekend. He then pulled her close and kissed her deep it wasn't long until they were making out and taking each other's clothes off on the way to her bedroom.

Once they were in her bedroom he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He then looked at her beauty for a moment or two before finally taking off their underwear before getting on top of her and entering her fast and deep with her legs over his shoulders. Soon they were coming fast and hard together for the first time that night. After getting their breath back he put her legs down and kissed her one more time before pulling out of her and laid down next to her. She then rolled over and laid on him just cuddling with him.

After a few minutes of them just talking he started to get hard again so he asked her if she was ready for round two, she the said yes she the got up and got three pillows and put them on the bed and leaned over onto them. It didn't take him long to get up and walk up behind her and entered her fast and deep. Soon they were coming fast and hard for the 2nd time. As soon as they were finished she quickly pushed the pillows off the bed and laid down in bed. He then went and laid down next to her and kissed her she kissed him back deeper. She then said that this one said that after she would have to lay still for 20-30 minutes. He then said ok then asked her if she wanted something to eat knowing she wouldn't say no because she loved to eat mostly junk food but still. She told him sure he then got up and went to her kitchen and found some hamburger meat and decided to make them some cheeseburgers after putting the hamburgers in the pan he found some fries and and got a pot and some oil he then waited for the oil to heat up before putting the fries in the pot.

It wasn't long until all the food was done and he plated it and went to get them some drinks he almost got her a beer but then though better of it and got her a coke. He then found a tray and put their food and drinks on the tray and took it into her. She smiled at her and kissed her before handing her the tray and then got into the bed. She then set the tray in between them and picked up her cheeseburger and fries while he picked up his coke. After eating he took the dishes out and put them in the sink before walking back in and getting back into bed and kissing her deep.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think tanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Steak out lovers

don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on steak out lovers

After a few minutes of driving, she finally said ok let's do it he then said do what he then continued by saying she was well I am ovulating if he was actually Sirius then she was game. He then pulled into a parking lot and park in a spot and looked at her. He then asked her if she was for real she then unbuckled and got into his lap and started kissing him deeply. She then laid the seat back and took off her shirt and started kissing his neck he held her hips and said we need to get out of here before we get caught. She nodded and grabbed her shirt off her seat and got off him and got back in her seat and put her shirt on. after she was buckled again and he put his seat back up. he put his hand on her thigh and rubbed lightly.

It didn't take long for them to get to her apartment after they were in her apartment they sat on the couch and decided to look up the top five best sex positions to get pregnant. She then showed him what she found he then said well it's going to be a long night and he got up and held out his hand. She then set her phone down on the couch and took his hand and stood up. Once she was standing up she pulled him close and said she couldn't believe they were actually going to do this she then said it was a good thing they had the weekend off because if he was up for it they wouldn't be leaving her bed all weekend. He then pulled her close and kissed her deep it wasn't long until they were making out and taking each other's clothes off on the way to her bedroom.

Once they were in her bedroom he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He then looked at her beauty for a moment or two before finally taking off their underwear before getting on top of her and entering her fast and deep with her legs over his shoulders. Soon they were coming fast and hard together for the first time that night. After getting their breath back he put her legs down and kissed her one more time before pulling out of her and laid down next to her. She then rolled over and laid on him just cuddling with him.

After a few minutes of them just talking he started to get hard again so he asked her if she was ready for round two, she the said yes she the got up and got three pillows and put them on the bed and leaned over onto them. It didn't take him long to get up and walk up behind her and entered her fast and deep. Soon they were coming fast and hard for the 2nd time. As soon as they were finished she quickly pushed the pillows off the bed and laid down in bed. He then went and laid down next to her and kissed her she kissed him back deeper. She then said that this one said that after she would have to lay still for 20-30 minutes. He then said ok then asked her if she wanted something to eat knowing she wouldn't say no because she loved to eat mostly junk food but still. She told him sure he then got up and went to her kitchen and found some hamburger meat and decided to make them some cheeseburgers after putting the hamburgers in the pan he found some fries and and got a pot and some oil he then waited for the oil to heat up before putting the fries in the pot.

It wasn't long until all the food was done and he plated it and went to get them some drinks he almost got her a beer but then though better of it and got her a coke. He then found a tray and put their food and drinks on the tray and took it into her. She smiled at her and kissed her before handing her the tray and then got into the bed. She then set the tray in between them and picked up her cheeseburger and fries while he picked up his coke. After eating he took the dishes out and put them in the sink before walking back in and getting back into bed and kissing her deep.

now on Steak out lovers chapter 2

Ellie was in the lake searching Morgan after she fell off the dock. It was long until she found Morgan and they were heading toward the surface. While Ellie was bringing Morgan to the surface, Nick, Gibbs and Tim were arresting Robert Gibbs asked Tim to take Robert to the car while Nick was now searching for Ellie. Soon Ellie was bringing Morgan on shore and started doing CPR. It didn't take long for Ellie to get Morgan back and hug her. Gibbs then took Morgan leaving Nick and Ellie alone Nick then kissed her and asked her what she was thinking coming out here by herself given they just found out she was pregnant before work. She looked at him and said she wasn't thinking really she just wanted to find Morgan. He then kissed her again before saying come on let's get out of here. He then helped her up and pulled her close as they walked to Ellie's car after reaching her car he asked her for her keys so he could drive. She nodded and took her keys out of her pocket and handed them to him. After they were on the road he told her he was going to take her to the hospital she was going to disagree with him but then she realized she didn't know how their baby was she knew she felt fine but that was the only thing she knew. She then said ok I guess it's better to be safe then sorry before grabbing his hand.

He agreed and took her hand and kissed it and told her how much he loved her and their baby. She then placed her hand on her belly and said they loved him too before letting go of his hand so he could turn into the hospital's emergency parking lot. It didn't take them long to get into the hospital once they parked and got out. After getting checked in they sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. He smiled at her and took her hand pulled her into his lap and just hold her. Soon she was being called back so she stood up and so did he and he took her hand and they went back and got put into a room.

2 hours later

the doctor finally came in and told them she was indeed pregnant and that the baby was fine and healthy and that she might want to ask for a lighter workload from now on well at least for the remainder of her pregnancy. She then nodded and said she would tell her boss in the morning the doctor then said good before giving her some scripts before discharging her. After being discharged they went to the navy yard after dropping her scripts at the pharmacy. While in the elevator she pulled him close and kissed him deeply before saying she was so thankful that their baby was ok he couldn't help but agree before saying premise me you won't put yourself and our baby in danger again because he didn't know what he would do if he lost either of them. She then said she promised and that she loved him so much before kissing him deeply.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
